The Gods, PJO and Kane Chronicles Read The Lost Hero &The Red Pyramid
by Hunteress Of The Stars
Summary: The PJO characters and The Kanes are sent back in time to read about their adventures. Take place after Thalia is turned into a tree. Characters sent back in time after the war with Gaea. Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie, Will/OC, Many more along the way. Rated T ; because I am paranoid.


Things were going pretty well, in Olympus.

Well, actually, not really.

Down in the mortal world, they were experiencing heavy storms and lightning, in fact; even some lightning was striking down stores, cars, even people. It was only a few hours since Thalia was turned into a tree, not dead, but turned into a tree. Even though Zeus knew not to tamper with fate, she _was_ his daughter for Hades sake! So this was the simplest thing he could do for her, although he was still angry with that satyr that had failed to protect his daughter.

And in the throne room, in Mount Olympus; the gods were arguing. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing about Mother Rhea and breaking the oath, Artemis and Apollo about her hunters, Ares and Hephaestus about Aphrodite and the other gods? They were justing watching with amusement.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light and the Gods had quietened down. They stared in awe and curiosity as 14 teenagers tumbled out from the light. About 11 of them were wearing orange t-shirts, and the last three were wearing regular clothes.

''Who are you?" roared Zeus as he quickly composed himself. The ones with the orange shirts stared at them in disbelief for a moment before a boy with inky black hair and sea-green eyes groaned.

''Great, we save the world twice and they already forgot about us.'' The boy said, rolling his eyes. Zeus fumed and a girl with honey blond hair and gray eyes shot him a look.

''Who are you?" Zeus demanded and the boy rolled his eyes once more and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a package dropped and crashed onto his head. The boy crumbled, moaning in pain. A letter fluttered down moments after. The girl with gray eyes quickly checked up on the boy before grabbing the letter and started to read.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I have sent the Demigods and Magicians back in time to read about their life and adventures. Please keep in mind that not everyone in the group is a demigod. And please, no war after this. Inferring with their time will only cause destruction. Thank you._

_- Apollo and The Fates._

_P.S. - Full titles._

_P.S. ; Please do not kill or maim anyone in the group. Especially you Ares._

At that, Ares pouted. _Way to spoil the fun.._

It was soon quiet before Zeus had demanded that they introduced themselves, the demigods first.

The demigods looked at each other for a moment before pushing the boy with sea-green eyes forward.

''Hey!'' He protested, ''Why me?"

''Just go.'' One of the girls rolled her eyes and Percy huffed.

''I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus.'' At that, Zeus started to yell at Poseidon until Athena cut in.

''Father! We must not start war! After all, you did sired Thalia.'' Athena said, narrowing her eyes before turning back to the demigods. Annabeth took the chance to introduce herself.

''Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus.'' The Gods looked impressed.

''Architect of Olympus? Why, what happened?" Apollo asked curiously. Annabeth only smiled before Thalia introduced herself.

''Thalia, just Thalia. Daughter of Zeus and Artemis's Lieutenant.'' At that, Thalia shot a smile at Artemis, who returned it but was wondering; _What happened to Zoe? _Thalia seemed to read her mind and shook her head, a sad smile on her face. ''You'll find out later.''

''Nico Di-Angelo, son of Hades and the ghost king.'' Zeus opened his mouth to yell once more and Nico quickly stepped in. ''I was born before the oath. I was placed in the Lotus Casino.'' He nodded.

''Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite.'' A girl with choppy brown hair and polychromatic eyes.

''Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and a fire user.'' A latin boy with tanned skin along with warm brown eyes and hair.

''Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Praetor.'' At that, many of the gods mumbled to each other; wondering how a Roman could be at a Greek camp.

''We're Conner -''

''And Travis - ''

''Stoll, sons of Hermes.'' Twin boys with curly brown hair and mischievous blue eyes said.

''Clarisse La-Rue. Daughter of Ares and Drakon slayer.'' A girl with stringy brown hair said. Ares jumped up, beaming.

''Now that's my girl!" He boasted and Clarisse smiled nervously for a moment, apparently not used to his behavior.

A boy with sun-kissed hair and sparkling blue eyes stepped up, flashing a shiny white smile. ''Will Solace, son of Apollo.'' Apollo beamed at him.

''Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter.'' A girl with brown hair and blue eyes said, smiling nervously at the Gods. Demeter sent a proud smile at her daughter and Katie relaxed slightly.

''What about them?" Annabeth pointed to the three other people who were staring at them curiously. Everyone's head turned to the three people, surprised for a moment.

''Who are you?" Athena narrowed her eyes at them. They looked at each other for a moment, it was only two girls and one boy. The girls seemed to be the same age and the boy seemed to be older. One girl had caramel hair and blue eyes, the other had blond hair that was tied back into a french braid and stunning silvery - gray eyes that seemed to match Athena's and Annabeth's. The boy had dark skin along with brown hair and brown eyes.

''I'm Carter Kane.'' The boy with dark brown hair and eyes said. ''Pharoah of the house of Light, Leader of the Twenty-First Nome, Restorer of the Throne of Fire and follower of the Eye of Horus.'' He finished and the gods stiffened, while the demigods looked confused.

''Throne of Fire?" Annabeth muttered to herself. Percy wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer but he was also confused. The Throne of Fire? Eye of Horus? Oh Hades, please don't let there be another set of gods..

The girl with caramel hair and blue eyes stepped up. ''I'm Sadie Kane, scribe to the Brooklyn house and follower of the Eye of Isis.'' She had a british accent and most of them couldn't believe that she was related to Carter. And finally, the last girl stepped up. She had her honey blond hair back into a french braid with pieces sticking out, as if she was running away from someone - and silvery gray eyes that matched Annabeth's.

''I'm Aria Chase,'' She started but stopped once she heard someone gasp. She bit her lip, looking back at Carter and Sadie; but they just gestured her to continue. ''Scribe to the Twenty-First Nome and Restorer to the Throne of Fire. Follower of the path of Neith.'' She smiled.

''Hold on.'' Annabeth stepped in, narrowing her eyes. ''What is with this Egyptian Gods?"

The gods looked at each other, scowls on their faces before Athena began to explain.

''Egyptian Gods are real. They find mortals who had the Blood of the Pharoah and use them as hosts. Meaning, they would live in their host and try to take over their body, although if you're powerful enough, you fight them.'' Athena explained and looked over at the magicians. They had a tight grip of their weapons and seem to be wary of everyone, especially the gods.

''Who's Neith, Horus and Isis?" Percy asked curiously.

''Isis is the goddess of magic and motherhood.'' Sadie said, stepping up and Aria took the opportunity to do the same.

''Neith is the goddess of hunting and wisdom.'' Aria beamed and Artemis shot a smile at her, after hearing the word; hunting.

''And Horus is the god of war.'' Carter finally said after a moment. Ares 'whooped.' and fist pumped into the air. Carter stared weirdly before sighing.

''Shall we start reading?" Hera said after a while, and reluctantly they nodded. Zeus waved his hand and seats appeared. The demigod took the chance to spread out. Aria and the Kanes took a seat on the couch at the end, wary of them.

''We are reading; The Lost Hero.'' Athena said, cracking open the book. Piper, Jason and Leo beamed as they heard the title.

''Finally!" Leo grinned and the demigods chuckled but the three magicians stayed quiet.

**''Chapter One; Jason I.''**


End file.
